Among The Dead
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: "Ia pasti mencintaimu, temanku ini 'kan cantik"/"Jangan main-main, dia itu tidak jelas perasaannya"/"Setiap orang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang berbeda/ Last Chap Update! Mind To RNR? Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Jihand Setyani

Mempersembahkan :

"Among The Dead"

Characters : Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

_Summary _:

Perang dunia ninja keempat menghancurkan hampir sebagian kelima Negara besar yang dipimpin oleh lima Kagenya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Desa Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Sanak saudara dan teman seperjuangan mati dengan menyandang status sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, ada rahasia yang ditinggalkan untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

* * *

**AMONG THE DEAD**

Langit mulai menenggelamkan matahari dan menampakkan sinar jingga yang menembus lapisan atmosfer bumi. Ini adalah hari ke-lima dimana setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Perang yang menewaskan banyak nyawa, dan sekaligus perang yang membawa seorang Sasuke Uchiha kini telah kembali kepada alam sadarnya dan merubah segala kenangan yang hitam menjadi putih.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang kini berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Iris _aquamarine _yang dulu selalu cerah, kini hampir kehilangan cahaya. Ia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Yamanaka, dan ia juga adalah anak tunggal- anak yang ditinggal mati oleh sang Ayah tercinta. Sepasang iris _aquamarine _itu memandakan gundukan tanah yang membentuk sebuah makam dengan tanda salip di atasnya.

"Ayah,"

Nafasnya tersengal, dirasakan air mata yang selama ini menemani kepergian sang ayahanda kembali tumpah. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Gadis ini memang kuat, tapi siapapun tidak akan sekuat yang mereka kira jika yang meninggalkannya adalah orang tua sekalipun. Sekarang ia mengerti, kenapa Sasuke Uchiha yang hampir dibunuh oleh semua penjuru Negara itu bertindak demikian. Ia dendam karena seluruh keluarganya di bantai habis.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku sendirian, kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku merasakan kesepian seperti ini, Ayah! Ku mohon jemput aku, aku hancur tanpamu..hiks..aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan aku, bahkan kau belum melihatku untuk menikah, kau juga bahkan belum melihatku melahirkan anakku sendiri. Aku ingin menganggap ini mimpi, tapi disini rasanya sakit!"

Hardik Ino sembari menepuk dadanya. Ia bicara sendiri di depan makam itu, makan yang selama ini sering ia kunjungi. Ia menghapus air matanya sejenak, mencoba menarik nafas panjang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sempat terkejut mendapati seorang pria di belakangnya, seorang pria yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri dengan dua buah _bucket _bunga berwarna putih.

"Shikamaru, sejak kapan kau berada disitu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya menghela nafas bosan, ia melangkah menuju pemakaman Inoichi dan meletakkan se_bucket _bunga di atasnya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menutup matanya, dan berdoa dengan _khusyuk_.

"Dasar perempuan, kalau ke tempat pemakaman bukannya berdoa malah memaki-maki kuburan ayahmu", ujar Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai berdoa. Ia menatap Ino yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau ke tempat ayahmu juga?", tanya Ino dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Begitulah, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu,"

Letak makam Shikaku Naara tidak terlalu jauh dari makam Inoichi Yamanaka. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja. Kedua anak manusia itu baru saja berdoa di depan sebuah makam, dan langsung beranjak setelah selesai. Mereka berdua- Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama kehilangan sang Ayah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Perang dunia shinobi sudah merenggut banyak keluarga, bukan hanya mereka yang merasakannya. Hinata Hyuuga misalnya, salah satu teman seperjuangan mereka kehilangan Hyuuga Neji yang menjabat sebagai Kakak dari tuan puteri keluarga Hyuuga itu. Semua yang meninggalkan, tidak berarti mereka mati sia-sia.

"Tidak selamanya kita akan menjadi anak-anak, kehilangan Asuma-_sensei_ dan juga ayahku membuat hidupku berubah. Aku tadinya berpikir mungkin kalau aku menangis sampai puas, aku bisa meredahkan perasaanku. Tapi, aku salah"

Ino mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mendengarkan pria ini, nasib mereka kali ini sama. Jadi, mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain atau bahkan bertukar pikiran.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi anak kecil yang menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku bahkan tahu kematian ayahku bukanlah kesalahan siapapun, tapi karena ia melindungiku dan juga desa ini," sambung Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau bisa bicara demikian karena kau laki-laki, bodoh", jawab Ino dengan pelan.

"Kau selalu begitu,"

"…"

"Ino, paman Inoichi memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi, beliau akan tetap hidup di hatimu. Bagaimana pun kau dan dia adalah satu darah, memiliki hubungan ikatan batin yang kuat. Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau paman Inoichi sangat sedih melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini?"

"Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, ia sudah berada di alamnya"

"Tapi ia bisa melihatmu. Jangan jadikan pengorbanan beliau menjadi sesuatu yang omong kosong dan tidak berguna, hargailah kematian ayahmu"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap nanar punggung pria bermarga Naara itu. Sementara sebelah tangan pria itu terangkat dan melambai pada Ino tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan, ia mulai tersadar dengan segala ucapan Shikamaru. Ingatannya kepada kematian sang Ayah membawanya kembali dalam rasa kesepian, tapi ia akan merasa lebih bodoh kalau ia menyia-nyiakan kematian Ayahnya.

Dengan langkah yang percaya diri, perlahan senyum itu mengembang dan menampilkan wajah baru dari Yamanaka Ino. Wajah semangat dan siap membuka lembaran baru lagi, tapi sebagai Ino yang baru pula.

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari cukup cerah bagi suasana Desa Konoha yang baru. Gadis Yamanaka itu akhirnya keluar dari sebuah rumah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rumah sakit Konohagakure.

"Ino,"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya menatap sese-ah bukan tapi dua orang yang sempat memanggilnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum kearahnya, dan berdiri di sampingnya seorang pria tampan dengan rambut mencuat ke atas melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Ino tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Teman seperjuangannya dulu di akademi. Yang sekarang ini sedang merencanakan untuk menikah.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura, Sasuke"

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama," kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri, tidak enak kalau mengganggu kedua manusia yang baru saja harmonis"

"Jangan berlebihan Ino, lagi pula Sasuke-_kun_ akan pergi menuju kantor Hokage"

"Baiklah, ku rasa tidak buruk pergi bersama sahabat lama"

Sejenak gadis bernama Sakura itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok Sasuke Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku pergi duluan ya. _Jaa ne_,"

"Hn, berhati-hatilah"

==oOo==

Shikamaru baru saja akan bersiap keluar rumah dan menjalani misi. Tidak kalau saja ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Ibu,"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan merangkul puteranya, membimbingnya berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di rumah mereka. Ruangan yang Shikamaru kenal sebagai kamar pribadi ayah dan ibunya.

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku tertegun sejenak menatap Ibuku yang saat ini menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah gulungan berwarna merah. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Ibuku mengajak aku kesini dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan merah padaku.

"Apa ini?"

Tanyaku pada Ibu yang saat ini sedang membuka kotak itu. Ia melepaskan pita yang mengikat gulungan merah itu, memperlihatkan deretan-deretan huruf yang tercetak di atas kertas itu.

"Ini adalah surat yang ayahmu tuliskan pada saat kau menduduki gelar Chunnin. Kau tahu, ia sangat bangga padamu"

Aku terhenyak menatap Ibuku yang saat ini sedang mengusap kertas gulungan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum, tapi tatapannya sendu seolah menerawang dan bernostalgia untuk mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan almarhum ayahku. Entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa menunduk tanpa menatapnya.

"Dulu, ayahmu juga tidak menyukai Ibu karena Ibu ini cerewet. Tapi, entah apa yang memaksa ayahmu saat itu sehingga ia benar-benar mencintaiku"

Sambung Ibuku lagi. Aku tahu ia sedang mengajakku untuk mengenang kenangannya bersama Ayah di masa lalu. Walau aku tertunduk, tapi aku mendengarkannya dengan sangat teliti.

"Ayahmu semakin bangga saat ia menikahiku dan juga pada saat aku hamil dirimu. Ia menanamkan banyak harapan padamu. Katanya, walaupun kamu pemalas dan kerjamu hanya tidur saja, buktinya hanya kamu yang menjadi Chunnin duluan. Kau hebat,"

"Benarkah?", aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap Ibuku yang tersenyum

"Ayahmu dan juga Inoichi adalah sahabat dekat, mereka sudah menjanjikan sesuatu hal saat kau dan Ino terlahir di dunia ini,"

"Sesuatu hal?", tanyaku penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya, kami sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan kalian berdua di masa depan"

Aku tertegun, ku lihat Ibuku memberikan surat gulungan itu padaku. Memaksa mataku menatap dan membaca semua tulisan tangan ayahku.

_Shikamaru,_

_Kau tumbuh besar seperti apa yang aku harapkan. Kau sudah menjadi pria yang hebat sekarang, aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sepertinya bahagia memiliki anak sepertimu. Walaupun sebenarnya, kau tidak suka pada hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. Kau bahkan lebih menyukai tidur ketimbang membaca rentetan surat gulungan. Aku berniat menikahkanmu dengan Yamanaka Ino, karena aku dan Inoichi sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Hidupmu masih panjang, sebagai anak laki-laki. Kau harus tahu karena aku tidak akan bisa selamanya berada di sisimu. Setiap orang yang bernyawa, pasti akan kembali menjadi abu di akhirnya. Jadilah laki-laki yang berguna, Shikamaru. Aku wariskan tekad apiku padamu._

Tes.

Benda itu meneteskan air. Mataku, mataku meneteskan air. Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kedua tangan Ibuku mendekapku erat dan memelukku dengan hangat. Aku balas memeluknya, memeluk Ibuku yang hampir tidak pernah aku peluk. Ya, aku tidak sendirian. Aku masih memiliki Ibu.

**Normal POV**

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru melepaskan peluknya dan menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di matanya. Dengan sigap, ia segera bangkit dan berpamitan kepada sang Ibu untuk kembali menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang ninja.

.

.

*TBC

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Hai Minna Shika-Ino Lovers! Saya persembahkan Fict ini untuk mengenang kematian Yamanaka Inoichi & Naara Shikaku. Bagaimana? Keep or Delete?

Thanks for reading, don't forget to Review !

Arigatou :D


	2. Chapter 2

Arakafsya Uchiha

Mempersembahkan :

"Among The Dead"

Characters : Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

_Summary _:

Perang dunia ninja keempat menghancurkan hampir sebagian kelima Negara besar yang dipimpin oleh lima Kagenya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Desa Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Sanak saudara dan teman seperjuangan mati dengan menyandang status sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, ada rahasia yang ditinggalkan untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

**AMONG THE DEAD**

Sosok Shikamaru mendapati Ino yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah sakit Konoha. Gadis berparas _Barbie _dengan iris a_quamarine _cantiknya itu sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sebagai tempat kerjanya. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan otak jenius itu akhirnya menghampiri Ino yang baru saja akan beranjak dari halaman depan Rumah sakit.

"Ino,"

Langkah Ino terhenti sejenak, ia menatap sosok pria berambut seperti nanas itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Untuk apa Shikamaru ke rumah sakit di siang hari?.

"Shikamaru? Kau disini?", tanya Ino sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat", jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Kau habis menjenguk siapa?"

"Bukan menjenguk, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

Ino tersentak, jemari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Ada apa?"

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Ini penting,"

"Katakan saja,"

"Kau ada waktu siang ini?"

_Medic-nin _pirang itu tertawa kecil seraya menatap Shikamaru. Pria itu hanya menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebetulan aku berkerja setengah hari. Mau kencan? Eh," jawab Ino sembari menyeringai.

"Hah, anggap saja kencan! Aku hanya memintamu menemani," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau membeli cincin pernikahan,"

DEG

Entah kenapa, Yamanaka Ino merasakan sakit di dadanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru tentang 'cincin pernikahan'. Shikamaru akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Temari kah? Kakak tertua dari Kazekage ke-lima? Tubuhnya seakan membeku, menatap kosong Shikamaru yang masih menggaruk tenguknya dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ino, kau bisa tidak?!"

Suara Shikamaru menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaat. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mendapati Shikamaru tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum hangat padanya. Mereka segera pergi bersama untuk memesan 'cincin pernikahan milik Shikamaru'.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Seorang pria tengah sibuk memilih-pilih cincin yang berada di sebuah toko emas Konoha. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah bahagia— pura-pura bahagia. Ya, entah kenapa hatinya terus bertanya-tanya tentang _'calon pengantin Shikamaru_'.

"Ino, kau melamun terus!", sahut Shikamaru lagi.

Ino mendongak dan menatap Shikamaru, "Maaf, Shikamaru aku—"

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan cincin mereka, Shikamaru tersenyum menatap sesosok perempuan yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat di rambutnya. Entah mengapa, kehadiran gadis itu membuat hati Ino menjadi gelisah terlebih tatapan mata Shikamaru pada gadis itu— gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai Puteri sulung Kazekage keempat, Sabaku Temari.

"Temari? Kau masih di Konoha?", tanya Shikamaru sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, aku menemani Gaara karena ada rapat pertemuan antar Kage," jawab Temari membalas senyum Shikamaru.

"Rapat? Rapat apa? Naruto tidak mengumumkan apapun padaku,"

"Aliansi lima Negara, mungkin ingin membicarakan tentang tim pasukan gabungan khusus _elite _yang akan dibangun oleh lima Negara. Dan lagi, memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai Naruto harus memberitahukan padamu?", jawab Temari Sarkatis.

"Hahaha, biasanya aku yang disuruh menjemput orang Suna 'kan?"

Oke. Yamanaka Ino merasa bodoh disini, berada di tengah-tengah seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang berbicara hangat dan akrab ditambah lagi dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ternyata, rumor yang beredar tentang kedekatan mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai isapan jempol belaka. Hey, tunggu dulu. Yamanaka Ino, kau kenapa? Merasakan cemburu, eh? Shikamaru hanya rekan satu timmu. Sadarlah!

"Kalian berdua kemari apa karna….err….kalian…"

Temari menatap Ino dan Shikamaru bergantian. Shikamaru yang paham akan maksud perkataan Temari, langsung saja tertawa kecil.

"Ah..tidak, tidak…hahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan…"

Ino tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Sepertinya memang benar, pria ini membeli cincin untuk Temari. Makannya pria itu menyembunyikannya dari Temari. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, Ino akhirnya berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku duluan, Shikamaru"

"Hey, Ino! Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu," sela Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, Shikamaru. Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura, _jaa ne_"

Ino segera berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih bingung. Sepeninggalan Ino, gadis cantik puteri Kazekage itu menatap Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?", tanya Temari sembari menatap Shikamaru yang kembali sibuk memilih cincin.

"Tidak, mungkin dia salah paham,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya…hmm…aku membeli cincin ini untuk melamarnya," Shikamaru menggaruk tenguknya lagi.

"Hah~ selalu menjadi pria yang paling bodoh," jawab Temari Sarkatis.

"Hey, dari pada kau menghinaku terus, cepat bantu aku untuk memilih cincin yang paling bagus!"

"Kau memintaku bahkan seperti memerintahku, aku ini puteri Kazekage!"

"Baiklah, Tuan Puteri Kazekage~ aku mohon bantu aku,"

==oOo==

Pemakaman para pahlawan Konohagakure memang tempat _favorite _Ino sejak ditinggal mendiang sang Ayah. Tangannya terulur membiarkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh permukaan makam sang Ayah. Nafasnya tersengal berat dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan cairan bening lagi. Ia tersentak sesaat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"S-Shikamaru?"

Masih dengan suara paraunya, gadis _Barbie _ini berdiri dan langsung mengusap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum— memaksa tersenyum di hadapan pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai rekan satu timnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, ia tersenyum lembut memandang Ino.

"Kau bilang ada urusan dengan Sakura,"

"Aa— eto..aku-," Ino mencoba-coba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk beralibi. Meskipun ia tahu kalau pria di hadapannya sudah paham dengan sifat Ino yang seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tahu kau disini,"

Shikamaru segera meraih tangan Ino dan memberikannya isyarat agar segera pergi dari pemakaman dan mengikuti langkahnya. Ino menatap pria di hadapannya dengan bingung, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Shikamaru?", tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Ke rumahku,"

Ino membelalakkan matanya dan terkejut, "Tunggu, apa maksudnya ke rumahmu?!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, wajah datarnya memandang Ino dengan serius. Genggaman tangannya ia lepaskan, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh tegap pria itu kembali berbalik.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

"Tentang apa?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"Pokoknya ini penting, dan aku tidak bisa kalau tidak menyampaikannya sekarang. Ini ada hubungannya dengan peninggalan ayahmu,"

"Aa— baiklah,"

Shikamaru berjalan terlebih dahulu, sementara di belakangnya sudah ada jejak Ino yang mengikutinya. Gadis pirang itu masih bingung tentang apa yang akan Shikamaru sampaikan, peninggalan ayahnya? Apa yang ayahnya tinggalkan? Kenapa ia sebagai puterinya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa? Pikirannya masih diselimuti rasa penasaran, terlebih tentang cincin pernikahan yang Shikamaru pesan. Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan sendu, apakah pria itu benar-benar akan menikah dengan Temari?.

'_Aku yakin ia akan menikah dengan Temari— anak Kazegake itu. Terang saja, ia lebih mahir dan memiliki talenta sepertiku. Ia juga tipe wanita yang kuat, tidak cengeng sepertiku. Lagi, adiknya kini menjabat sebagai Kazekage keempat. Lalu ia akan menikah dengan Shikamaru, mereka sama-sama jenius dan lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka-'_

Batin Ino terus berkecamuk, matanya tetap memandang pada punggung seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

'_Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Shikamaru, apakah kau—'_

BRUK

Gelap. Pandangan Ino sudah entah berada dimana, semuanya gelap dan tidak ada lagi cahaya. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara apapun, dan semua sarafnya seakan mati rasa.

.

.

.

Shikamaru Naara membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, kedua tangannya membawa baskom kecil dengan berisi air hangat. Ia meletakkan baskom itu tepat di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kokohnya meraih sebuah kain yang ada di kening seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah terbaring di kasurnya.

"Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia baru saja akan duduk di tepi kasur kalau saja tidak ada gadis manis yang baru saja memanggilnya. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai tunangan Uchiha Sasuke— Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu baru saja masuk dengan membawa beberapa resep obat dan juga beberapa butir _pil capsul_ dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Ini, aku sudah buatkan resep obat untuk Ino. Sepertinya dia kelelahan,"

Shikamaru menerima resep itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia duduk di tepi kasur sembari melihat gadis pirang yang masih terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Ino sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, apa tidak sebaiknya di bawa ke rumah sakit saja?", tanya Sakura sembari membuka seragam dokternya.

"Tidak, aku yang akan merawatnya. Lagipula, ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku," jawab Shikamaru sembari menatap nanar sosok Ino.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan Ibumu?"

"Ia tidak akan menjadikan ini masalah, lagipula di rumah ini ada banyak kamar"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Kau bisa ke rumahku kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya,"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sembari menenteng seragam putih rumah sakit Konoha. Mengerti kalau Sakura akan segera pulang, pria itu mengantarkan Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum.

"Aku pulang ya, Shikamaru. Sampaikan salamku pada Ino, semoga lekas sembuh"

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju, kemudian membungkuk sebentar pada Sakura sampai gadis Uchiha itu berlalu dari kediaman keluarga Naara. Sepeninggalan Sakura, Shikamaru akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali pada aktifitas awalnya— menemani Ino yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

Pria penerus generasi Naara itu mengusap kening gadis yang masih istirahat di kasurnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi menempelkan kain yang sudah dibasahi air hangat itu ke kening Ino. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mengurusi orang sakit. Terlebih orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Ditatapnya dengan sayu wajah pucat Ino, seolah ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada gadis ini. Ia menghela nafas pasrah di akhirnya.

"Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukaimu— Yamanaka Ino,"

Gumam Shikamaru sembari menggenggam erat jemari Ino, walau ia sendiri yakin kalau gadis itu tidak mungkin mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Siapa yang tahu? Buktinya, gadis pirang yang baru saja akan mencapai alam sadarnya itu mampu mendengar bisikan halus itu. Meskipun ia sendiri belum tahu pasti siapa yang berkata demikian. Namun, hatinya dan bibirnya hanya menggumamkan satu nama saat mata biru itu mulai mencoba menangkap segala penglihatannya.

"Shikamaru…"

.

.

*TBC*

**AUTHOR AREA **:

Fict ini sebenarnya request dari salah satu teman sebangku saya, **nadianuf** begitulah nama Accnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi ShikaIno shipper. Well, menurut saya gak masalah sih walau sebenarnya saya lebih menyukai ShikaTema. Tapi, pas saya bikin fict ini kok jadi suka ShikaIno juga? ._.v dan terima kasih juga sudah mereview, maaf atas keterlambatannya karena Fict SasuSaku saya tanggung tinggal 1 chap lagi hehe :D

**zeroplus **: Terima kasih ya ^^ ini sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana?

**nadianuf** : Gausah manggil nama gua juga kali Nad -_-, gimana toh? Ini requestmu, sudah puaskah? Haha.

**pratiwirahim **: Ini sudah di keep ^^ terima kasih ya

**Namikaze Resta **: Oke, maafkan atas keterlambatannya. Saya usahakan kilat ^^ terima kasih banyak

**I'am Izuki Kamizuki **: Ne, Ne Izuki-chan *bener gak yah sufixnya?* terima kasih sudah menunggu :D, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Bagaimana?

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden **: Sudah dilanjutkan senpai ^^, bagaimana? Terima kasih ya

**Sagita-Naka **: Souka? Hahaha, saya pikir juga begitu. Makanya saya coba fict ini, hehe ini udah di update. Bagaimana? Terima kasih ya :D

**beauty-rose **: Oke deh ^^ sudah saya lanjutkan, bagaimana? Terima kasih ya :D

**Violet fernandes **: Nani? Hehe, sudah saya lanjutkan kok ini. :D terima kasih ya

**Shadewa **: Yaah, lu kurang banyak reviewnya. Bikin lagi pake nama orang laen yang banyak minta Delete haha #plak.

Oke segini dulu para ShikaIno lovers, sekali lagi "_Mind To Review again? Thanks :)"_


	3. Chapter 3

Arakafsya Uchiha

Mempersembahkan :

"Among The Dead"

Characters : Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

_Summary _:

Perang dunia ninja keempat menghancurkan hampir sebagian kelima Negara besar yang dipimpin oleh lima Kagenya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Desa Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Sanak saudara dan teman seperjuangan mati dengan menyandang status sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, ada rahasia yang ditinggalkan untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

* * *

**AMONG THE DEAD**

"Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukaimu— Yamanaka Ino,"

Gumam Shikamaru sembari menggenggam erat jemari Ino, walau ia sendiri yakin kalau gadis itu tidak mungkin mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Siapa yang tahu? Buktinya, gadis pirang yang baru saja akan mencapai alam sadarnya itu mampu mendengar bisikan halus itu. Meskipun ia sendiri belum tahu pasti siapa yang berkata demikian. Namun, hatinya dan bibirnya hanya menggumamkan satu nama saat mata biru itu mulai mencoba menangkap segala penglihatannya.

"Shikamaru…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria itu hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kening sang gadis, menyingkirkan kain yang masih menempel disana. Entah sejak kapan senyuman kecil sudah terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat pelan dan perlahan iris _aquamarine _itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar, Ino?"

**INO POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjapkannya sekali. Aku tidak kenal ruangan ini, aku sedang tidak berada di rumahku. Lalu, aku dimana? Tunggu, tadi aku mendengar suara— seorang pria. Ya, seorang pria yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku. Apa itu hanya mimpi?

"Shikamaru…"

Kenapa mulutku menggumamkan namanya? Sudah jelas-jelas ia akan menjadi milik orang lain, bodohnya aku. Hey, sebenarnya aku dimana?!

"Kau sudah sadar, Ino?"

Ku dengar suara pria itu kembali memanggilku. Dari mana ia tahu namaku?! Apa aku sedang berada di rumah Sakura? Bukan, ini bukan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Lalu aku dimana?. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sebentar. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku melihat bayangan Shikamaru disana? Aku malah merasakan tangannya kini mengusap pelipisku dengan lembut dan hangat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa halusinasiku tinggi sekali?.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ku dengar lagi bayangan itu memanggil namaku. Sebelah tanganku merasa digenggam oleh tangan Shikamaru. Tunggu dulu, merasa? Berarti ini bukan—

"Shikamaru?!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung saja melepas genggamannya. Tangannya yang tadi ada di keningku, sudah terhempas ke udara dengan kasar. Aku melirik tubuhku, masih lengkap! Pakaianku masih lengkap! Oh, Ino— apa yang kau pikirkan? Shikamaru bukan pria seperti itu. Aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut, sementara rekan satu timku itu masih tersenyum.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?", tanya Shikamaru sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Y-ya, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?", Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Dan aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada di kamarku. Kau tidak ingat kalau kau pingsan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. Ia menarik nafasnya sebentar dan meremas selimut putih yang kini menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru kembali duduk dan mengacak-acak rambut Ino dengan pelan. Detik itu juga, gadis Yamanaka itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau istirahat saja disini, kalau kau pulang juga percuma. Kau tinggal sendirian bukan?", kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pulang saja. Aku tidak enak pada Bibi—"

"Ibuku akan mengerti, lagian kau ini sudah seperti saudara di keluargaku. Setidaknya kalau kau disini, kau akan baik-baik saja", tukas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru,"

"Hm? Ada apa?", Shikamaru menatap Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku…terima kasih,"

Bodoh! Bukan itu yang mau Ino katakan. Tapi ya sudah lah mau diapakan lagi? Berterima kasih juga ada gunanya, lagi pula ia belum berterima kasih pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya lagi.

"Aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu. Tadi Sakura bilang, kau harus segera meminum obat"

"Sakura? Dia disini?", tanya Ino setengah kaget.

"Ia datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu tadi, tapi sudah pulang lagi. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih menunduk. Suara pintu yang tergeser membuatnya mendongakkan kepala, ia menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Shikamaru. Nafasnya tersengal seperti menahan tangis, ia tersenyum— tersenyum miris.

"Jangan beri aku harapan, Shikamaru"

==oOo==

Mala mini Desa Konoha menjadi malam yang sangat dingin. Rintik-rintik hujan sudah berubah menjadi deras sekaligus angin yang bertiup. Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak ke segala penjuru rumah. Kediaman Uchiha nampaknya sudah terlihat sepi, walau sebenarnya ada dua insane yang masih bergelut di meja makan mereka.

"Kau hanya diam saja sedari tadi, ada apa?"

Bungsu Uchiha— Sasuke menatap seorang gadis dengan surai merah mudanya. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyentuh makan malamnya sedikit pun. Ditambah lagi, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sasuke menyadarinya sejak tadi sore. Entah ada apa dengan Sakura— gadis manis yang sudah hampir dua minggu itu tinggal bersamanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya dengan sumpit.

"Kau aneh sejak kau pulang dari rumah Shikamaru, terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya dan meletakkan mangkuk nasinya di atas meja dengan malas.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Sakura"

"Aku tidak mau makan,"

"Kenapa?", kali ini Sasuke yang meletakkan mangkuk nasinya. Iris _obsidian _gelapnya memandang gadis pemilik mata e_merald_ itu.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku mau ke rumah Shikamaru ya?"

Sasuke mendelik. Matanya menyipit menatap Sakura yang baru saja mengatakan kalau ia akan ke rumah Shikamaru— pria lain. Pemuda malas berotak jenius itu ternyata menginginkan perang dengan keturunan Uchiha ini. Kenapa? Ia baru saja merebut perhatian Sakura-**nya**. Merasa ada gelagat aneh yang didapati pada wajah Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum menatap tunangannya.

"Hey, aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Shikamaru", kata Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi sore Shikamaru menghampiriku, ia bilang Ino pingsan. Aku memang sudah memberikannya obat, tapi bagaimana ya? Aku tetap khawatir, boleh 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, hampir saja niat di hatinya untuk membombardir keluarga Naara itu menjadi kenyataan. Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke. Calon isterimu ini adalah Dokter! Dia adalah _medic-_nin. Ingat itu.

"Diluar sedang badai, Sakura. Besok pagi juga akan baik-baik saja,"

"Pelit,"

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali"

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau tidak meng—"

"Makan atau tidak menjenguknya sama sekali?"

Ya, Sakura memang akan selalu kalah jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan dingin itu. Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan meja kayu menandakan kalau bungsu Uchiha ini sudah selesai makan. Menyadari iris kelam milik Sasuke memandangnya, ia langsung menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau itu sama bodohnya dengan Shikamaru,"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya, menantikan penjelasan atas perkataan gadisnya ini.

"Kalian memang jenius, tapi tidak dalam mengatakan perasaan kalian. Terutama terhadap wanita—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau sedang makan", sela Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aa— aku benar 'kan? Waktu kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu saja, itu bahkan bukan seperti mengutarakan perasaan. Terdengar seperti…err…perintah?— mungkin,"

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap Sakura yang tengah mengunyah nasinya.

"Tidak semua pria bisa mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Kau berharap aku akan membual seperti Naruto-_dobe_? Itu bukan sifatku,"

"_Yare-yare_, _gomen ne, _Sasuke-_kun_" jawab Sakura sembari meletakkan mangkuk nasinya. Menandakan kalau ia sudah selesai makan malam.

==oOo==

Yamanaka Ino duduk sendiri di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Naara. Mata birunya yang indah menatap kosong kearah kolam kecil yang berada disana. Ia terdiam, mengingat semua masa lalunya ketika mendiang sang Ayah masih hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang membuatnya sampai menjadi seperti ini. Merubah nasibnya dari seorang gadis kecil yang cengeng yang sejak dulu hanya memperebutkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha dengan sahabatnya— Haruno Sakura, menjadi sebuah sosok gadis yang berguna. Yang mampu terjun ke medan perang Dunia Ninja Ke-empat. Dan sosok gadis yang mampu dan tegar saat melihat kematian sang Ayah berada di hadapan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangisi kematian beliau, aku sudah bilang kalau ia tidak mati sia-sia"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu duduk tepat di sampingnya, menemaninya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau hampir mengagetkanku, Shika", ujar Ino sedikit tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu,"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Temari, aku akan kehilangan orang yang akan menemaniku seperti ini"

Shikamaru tersenyum, ia menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan. Membiarkan indera pendengarannya mendengar suara gemercik air kolam yang bersentuhan dengan suara air hujan yang deras. Pria itu merentangkan tangannya ke lantai, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Menikah dengan Temari? aku rasa kau—"

"Shikamaru, Ino! Makan malam sudah siap! Cepat kemari,"

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya menghentikan ucapan Shikamaru. Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka dan mengangguk— menyetujui untuk segera makan malam bersama dengan Ibu Shikamaru.

Meja makan malam ini kelihatan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Makanan yang dimasak juga beragam, biasanya tidak seramai ini. Mengingat hanya ada Shikamaru dan Ibunya yang akan makan malam bersama. Kadang terasa berbeda dan sangat merindukan sosok Shikaku yang sering duduk menemani mereka makan malam. Layaknya keluarga biasa, tapi setelah beliau meninggal akhirnya hanya ada Shikamaru dan Ibunya yang makan disana.

Makan malam kali ini cukup ramai mengingat ada Ino disini, dan tentu saja wanita paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya terampil untuk menyiapkan makan malam itu di atas meja, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Ino baru saja duduk berhadapan. Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya duduk menghadap mereka, lalu menyiapkan nasi di mangkuknya.

"Ayo cepat dimakan, nanti nasinya bisa dingin", ujar wanita itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ibu, ibu masak banyak sekali. Tumben," jawab Shikamaru sembari mengambil nasinya.

"Hari ini ada Ino, sudah lama kita tidak makan seramai ini. Ibu jadi senang," Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan wanita cantik itu.

"Aah— bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini, Ino tinggal bersama kita?"

BRUUSSHH

Shikamaru menyemburkan air yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Untung saja Ino tidak kebasahan menerima serangan Shikamaru yang terlalu mendadak. Gadis itu hanya tertawa geli menatap Shikamaru yang nampaknya cukup terkejut.

"Ibu, kalau bicara yang benar!", hardik Shikamaru sembari mengelap mulutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Lagi pula Ino tinggal sendiri, kalau ia tinggal disini pula aku tidak akan kesepian 'kan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu memulai debatnya dengan anak sulung mereka. Membuat suasana makan malam di keluarga Naara kembali merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

"Ino, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan tinggal disini?", tanya Ibu Shikamaru penuh harap.

Ino hanya mengangguk senyum untuk menyetujuinya. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan kesepian kali ini. Apa salahnya menemukan keluarga yang baru? Iris a_quamarine_nya menatap Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lagi pula kau akan segera manikah 'kan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendelik kearah sang Ibu yang bertanya demikian. Ia menatap Ino yang tersenyum— memaksa tersenyum kearah mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap bingung puteranya yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'_Shikamaru, kau benar-benar akan menikah ya?'_

Ino tersenyum miris, tubuhnya segera berdiri dan menatap keduanya. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu,"

Sepeninggalan Ino, kedua Naara itu hanya saling berpandangan. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan 'aku-butuh-penjelasan'. Shikamaru? Ia hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang pernikahan di depan Ino, aku mohon—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian akan segera menikah 'kan?", tanya sang Ibu bingung.

"Iya, tapi jangan katakan apapun pada Ino—"

Sang Ibu akhirnya mengendikkan bahunya bingung, memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang tersembunyi dibalik otak jenius puteranya. Walau sebenarnya wanita itu terus memandang puteranya yang kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, tersirat bayangan suaminya— Shikaku dalam diri puteranya. Si jenius yang penuh dengan banyak kejutan. Bibir tipis wanita itu tersenyum menatapnya.

*TBC*

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Gomen kalau telat banget Update. Mulai besok gak akan telat update, karena fict saya yang lain udah pada selesai semua. Hahaha. Dan saya fokuskan untuk ke fict ini dulu. Kita bales review dulu~

**I'am Izuki Kamizuki **: Souka? Beneran keren? Huaaa XD makasih makasih. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana?

**Natsuya32 **: Haii juga :D ini sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana?

**pratiwirahim **: Ini sudah diupdate, maaf telat. Gomen ya :D

**zeroplus **: Entah kenapa gara-gara request ShikaIno ini aku juga jadi ngefeel ke mereka ya -_- padahal awalnya aku ke ShikaTema. Tapi yasudah lah, udah di update nih. Bagaimana? :D

**nadianuf **: Langit sama Bumi gausah dibawa-bawa nad, ini FFN bukan pelajaran fisika/geografi. Kita lagi liburan, jangan bahas pelajaran XD udah di keep nih nad, gimana? Puas gak?

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden **: Sudah dilanjutkan nih, Leo-kun :3 bagaimana?

**Shadewa **: Nih udah dilanjutkan, gimana Shadewa? :D

**nufze** : Sudah diupdate, bagaimana? :D

**kaname **: Sabar-sabar, udah diupdate nih :D bagaimana?

**melyarahmawinarti **: Demi Jashin *loh* #plak, kau selalu hadir dimana-mana dengan panggilan itu -_- nih nih udah diupdate, gimana gimana? :D

Nah, terima kasih banyak para readers yang ganteng-cantik yang udah baca dan mengikuti juga.

Mind To Review Again? Thanks :*


	4. Chapter 4

Arakafsya Uchiha

Mempersembahkan :

"Among The Dead"

Characters : Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

_Summary _:

Perang dunia ninja keempat menghancurkan hampir sebagian kelima Negara besar yang dipimpin oleh lima Kagenya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Desa Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Sanak saudara dan teman seperjuangan mati dengan menyandang status sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, ada rahasia yang ditinggalkan untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

* * *

**AMONG THE DEAD**

Pagi ini Desa Konoha sudah mendapatkan matahari lagi. Sejak semalam diterpa badai dan hujan, sempat berprasangka buruk akan datangnya gerimis kecil di pagi hari. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Konoha benar-benar cerah hari ini. Ino berjalan sendiri menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha, pikirannya masih terbayang atas kejadian semalam. Ternyata benar, Shikamaru akan menikah dengan Temari. Tapi kenapa Shikamaru malah terlihat menyembunyikan pernikahan itu di hadapan Ino? Apakah pemuda itu tidak ingin ia datang di acara sakral tersebut?

"Ng? itukan—"

Iris _aquamarine _cerahnya menangkap sebuah objek yang bergerak. Berjalan beriringan, dan tertawa bersama bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Gadis berambut pirang yang belum lama bertemu dengannya di toko emas— Sabaku Temari. Kedua mata Ino menyipit, mendapati sosok pria yang saat ini sedang bercanda mesra dengan Temari. Ia menggeleng lemah, itu bukanlah Shikamaru. Apakah Temari selingkuh?

Ditepis semua pemikiran buruk itu, tapi kalau bukan selingkuh namanya apa?! Mereka berjalan berdua— bergandengan, bahkan yang Ino tahu Temari itu akan segera menikah dengan Shikamaru. Sudah bagus gadis itu mau mengalah dan mundur untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru. Dengan geram, Nona Yamanaka itu menghampiri Temari dan berhenti di depan mereka tanpa peduli tatapan bingung dari kedua orang itu.

"Temari, sedang apa kau disini? Dan kau bersama—"

Temari tertawa renyah tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang sedang memeluk pria itu. Benar-benar, Ino bahkan menatap mereka dengan sinis.

"Hai, Ino. Kenalkan, ini Sasori. Dia adalah kekas—"

"Apa?! Kau berselingkuh dengannya?! Kau akan menikah dengan Shikamaru bukan? Kenapa kau malah berselingkuh? Shikamaru itu tulus mencintaimu, Temari. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia tahu kau berselingkuh dengan pria ini." Tukas Ino dengan cepat.

Temari dan Sasori— pria yang bersama dengannya bertukar pandang. Semakin bingung dengan perkataan Ino, baru saja Temari akan membuka mulut kalau saja tidak ada suara Ino yang kembali menyambutnya.

"Jangan kecewakan temanku, Temari!" ucap Ino dan segera berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih ini. Sepeninggalan Ino, kedua pasangan itu masih saja bertukar pandang dengan wajah mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Hey, siapa itu Shikamaru?", tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Dia itu salah paham. Bodoh sekali sih Shikamaru itu, kenapa tidak terus terang saja kalau dia akan menikahi Ino? Wanita itu jadi berpikiran tidak-tidak padaku!"

Dan yah— sekarang Sasori yang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah gadisnya. Pasalnya, keturunan Kazekage ke-empat ini menggumam tak jelas dan entah kepada siapa. Sasori sendiri ragu akan kesehatan jiwa kekasihnya—

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih gadis itu?!"

PLUNG!

Yamanaka Ino menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke aspal yang ia pijaki. Langkahnya menuju rumah sakit ditemani dengan beberapa celotehan kekesalan, terkadang kakinya menendang kaleng yang ia temui di jalanan. Ia mendesah pelan saat kakinya memasuki gerbang pintu rumah sakit Konoha, kedua matanya menatap pada dua sosok manusia yang masih bermesraan— Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Dua makhluk yang selalu bermesraan dimana saja mereka inginkan. Karena mereka menganut sistem 'Dunia ini milik kita'.

"Hey, kalian! Ini di tempat umum tahu!"

Suara Ino menghentikan aktifitas peluk-memeluk dari dua sejoli Uchiha ini. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan, lagi-lagi yang ia dapat hanyalah cengiran garing dari Sakura. Selepas acara memeluk itu, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi setelah mengecup singkat kening tunangannya.

"Kau beruntung sekali dapat merasakan cinta si Uchiha itu,"

Kata Ino sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. Sementara gadis merah muda itu hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya dari ekor matanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ino?"

"Entahlah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sesak sejak kejadian tadi."

Sakura menoleh menatap Ino sekilas, "Kejadian apa? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Sakura, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Temari dan Sasori! Ah— _Kami-sama_, gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sudah bagus aku mau menyerahkan Shikamaru untuknya, kenapa ia bisa selingkuh sih?!"

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino, meskipun kaki mereka kini sudah menginjak sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa poster anak-anak balita dan grafik-grafik kesehatan yang biasa ditemui di rumah sakit— terutama spesialis anak tentunya.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh, Ino? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'menyerahkan' Shikamaru, eh?"

Ino mendelik tajam pada manik emerald itu, "Sakura, _forehead! _Kau paham tidak sih apa yang aku bicarakan?! Temari— Sasori— mereka kencan tadi pagi!"

"Lalu kalau mereka kencan kenapa? Mereka memang sepasang kekasih bukan? Mumpung sedang berada di Konoha yang segar di pagi hari, mereka kencan sembari berjalan-jalan pagi. Kau ini aneh,"

"Sakura, apa maksudmu?! Temari dan Shikamaru itu akan menikah!"

Sakura yang baru saja duduk di kursi dokternya, kini memandang bosan sahabat pirangnya yang sangat… bodoh? Mungkin. Ya, sepertinya gadis Uchiha kita ini tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara Ino, Shikamaru, dan juga Temari.

"Ck, yang mau menikah itu siapa? Shikamaru memang mau menikah, tapi bukan dengan Temari."

"Apa?!—" suara Ino memekik kencang memenuhi ruangan, "—Lalu siapa yang akan dinikahi oleh Shikamaru?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Kau 'kan rekan satu timnya, apa iya dia tidak memberitahukan padamu siapa calonnya?"

Tubuh Ino menegang seketika. Kalau bukan Temari, lalu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak mengenal gadis yang akan dinikahi oleh Shikamaru? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu malah merahasiakannya pada Ino? Tiba-tiba, ia menatap Sakura yang sedang membuka buku catatan pasiennya. Ia menghampiri gadis Uchiha itu dengan pelan.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku harus—"

"Temui saja jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"

Ino membelalakkan matanya mendapati kalimat Sakura yang memotong pembicaraannya. Namun, dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

==oOo==

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja menjalani misi ini sendirian? Kau tidak butuh—"

"Tidak, aku rasa ini mudah kalau mengingat jarak dari Konoha ke Kirigakure tidak lama. Wilayah kita berbatasan dengannya bukan?"

Percakapan antara Hokage dan pemuda berambut nanas itu akhirnya berhenti. Hokage muda berambut pirang itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir keras— padahal hanya menimang-nimang keputusan -_-. Sudah biasa, agar terlihat lebih 'keren' dan memiliki jiwa 'kepemimpinan'.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, gulungan ini harus segera ku serahkan."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Pasalnya, Hokage muda itu baru saja berdebat dengan Shikamaru tentang misi tunggal yang akan ia berikan. Ah, Naruto— namanya saja misi tunggal dan kau malah menawarkan pemuda berambut nanas itu untuk berangkat dengan orang lain.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya mengambil gulungan merah yang akan menjadi kunci bagi misinya. Ia memasukkan gulungan itu ke dalam kantung ninjanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari gedung Hokage.

'_Sepertinya…entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan, kalau aku harus kesana.'_

Langkah kaki Shikamaru akhirnya memilih untuk menuju ke pemakaman desa. Lagi-lagi, ia menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sejak kemarin sudah tinggal di rumahnya. Gadis pirang yang selalu datang kemari dan menangis di depan makam ayahnya— Yamanaka Ino, calon isterinya. Ia berdiri di balik dinding sebentar, mengeluarkan cincin yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Ia usap permukaan cincin itu, bibir tipisnya tersenyum penuh arti. Tak lama, ia kembali memasukkan cincin itu ke sakunya, dan langkahnya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ino," Ino menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau mengunjungi pemakaman ayahmu?" tanya Ino sembari menatap makam ayahnya.

"Tidak, entah kenapa aku hanya mengikuti keinginan hatiku untuk kemari."

"Kau bergumam aneh,"

"Haha, entahlah. Lagi-lagi aku menemukanmu disini, kau sudah lama berada disini?"

"Lumayan, kau baru saja datang?"

"Ya,"

Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Ino, matanya memandang lurus kearah makam Inoichi yang masih sangat baru. Tiba-tiba, semua ingatannya akan kematian orang tuanya kembali berputar. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, setidaknya ada yang bernasib sama disini.

"Asuma pernah mengatakan padaku, bahkan berkali-kali mengatakannya—"

Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di saku celananya. Kepala Ino tergerak untuk menatap pemuda di sampingnya, seperti menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Ia selalu mengatakan kalau selamanya kita tidak akan bisa menjadi anak-anak terus. Ada kalanya kita juga yang akan meninggalkan, berkorban demi Desa itu adalah hal yang paling membanggakan untuk sebuah kematian para Shinobi—" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Kita ini sebuah tim yang mencapai kesempurnaan. Adanya kau, aku, dan Chouji yang membentuk formasi sempurna dalam sebuah medan perang yang memporak-porandakan Desa ini. Mereka semua meninggal dengan bangga, sebab mereka sudah menanamkan bibitnya pada kita semua—"

Pemuda Naara itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepalanya kembali pada posisi normal.

"Shikamaru, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ungkap Ino dengan pelan.

"Ng? apa?"

"Tentang pernikahanmu— kau akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

Shikamaru tersenyum, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ino. Kemudian menatap ke belakang dan mendapati Ino yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada misi, kau kembalilah ke rumah sakit. Jangan meninggalkan pekerjaan seenaknya,"

Ino tersentak sesaat, "Kenapa kau malah membahas masalah yang lain?"

Dengan pelan, pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Ino. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala pirang gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Jadilah isteriku setelah aku pulang dari misi, aku mencintaimu—"

CUP

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan panas di wajahnya. Mungkin saja semburat merah sudah muncul di pipi gadis itu saat merasakan bibir Shikamaru menyentuh keningnya. Ia masih tertegun di tempat, walau nyatanya Shikamaru sudah membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru!" jerit Ino saat mendapati Shikamaru yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Berapa? Berapa lama…misi itu?" tanya Ino dengan suara lirih.

"Entahlah, ku harap secepatnya. Doakan saja," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menatap Ino.

"Apakah barusan…artinya…kau…melamarku?"

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino." Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Ino yang akhirnya terduduk untuk menatap kepergian pria itu. Ya, selamat untukmu, Yamanaka Ino. Kau sudah mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepalamu.

'_Shikamaru, ku harap kau cepat-cepat kembali.'_

*TBC*

.

.

**Author Area **:

Minnaaaaa~ gomen ya telat dikit updatenya. Aku mendadak lupa *alasan aja kaya Kakakshi* hehehe ._.v bagaimana dengan Chapter 4 ini? Sengaja aku buat pendek-pendek, soalnya cerita ini juga pendek. Gak panjang-panjang, biar cepet selesai dan gak ada utang fict lagi. (padahal ada satu lagi) #plak

Untuk sementara ini tidak ada balasan review dulu ya gapapa kan? Soalnya mau sistem SKS nih sama fict yang satu lagi. Oke, semoga kalian terhibur.

Mind to review again? Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Arakafsya Uchiha

Mempersembahkan :

"Among The Dead"

Characters : Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

_Summary _:

Perang dunia ninja keempat menghancurkan hampir sebagian kelima Negara besar yang dipimpin oleh lima Kagenya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Desa Konoha yang memakan banyak korban. Sanak saudara dan teman seperjuangan mati dengan menyandang status sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, ada rahasia yang ditinggalkan untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

* * *

**AMONG THE DEAD**

Sore ini langit Konoha menjadi sedikit lebih gelap. Rintik-rintik hujan memang belum turun, namun angin sudah berhembus dengan kencang. Di tempat yang sama lagi, gadis Yamanaka ini berdiri dengan tegap di depan makam mendiang almarhum ayahnya. Iris _aquamarine _cerahnya menatap lurus pada keramik besar berwarna biru muda. Perlahan, rintik-rintik air hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ayah, apakah Shikamaru benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaannya." Gumamnya pada angin.

"Ia pasti mencintaimu, temanku ini 'kan cantik."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabat merah mudanya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati, lalu bergabung di bawah paying dengan sahabatnya yang selalu berdiri bersamanya sejak mereka duduk di bangku akademi— Sakura Haruno, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu, Sakura."

Gadis cantik bak boneka _Barbie _itu hanya tersenyum sendu menatap iris _emerald _sahabatnya. Jika ia membanding-bandingkan, terang saja Sakura lebih cantik darinya. Rambutnya lembut dan berwarna merah muda, cantik dengan mata hijaunya, bahkan kecantikannya tambah sempurna dengan statusnya yang sudah menjadi 'calon isteri Uchiha Sasuke' yang notabene adalah primadona Konoha. Bahkan Ino pernah tertarik pada pria itu— sangat tertarik, tapi itu dulu.

"Ino, kau ini cantik. Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_ mengakui itu. Ayolah, hanya pemuda macam Shikamaru saja kau menyerah?"

Semburat merah muncul dari pipi _Barbie _itu, "Jangan main-main! Dia itu tidak jelas perasaannya."

"Kau hanya belum bisa membaca hatinya,"

Tatapan mata Ino berubah, ia semakin sendu dan memalingkan wajahnya pada pusara alam, "Kita berbeda, Sakura. Kau bahagia dengan Sasuke, kau mendapatkan hatinya. Kalian bahagia, kalian—"

"Setiap orang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan berbeda-beda," sela Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tapi ini Shikamaru, kita sedang membicarakan Shikamaru!"

"Pada dasarnya setiap pria itu sama saja. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri-sendiri,"

"Kau benar," Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo, kau sudah basah kuyup."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Setelah sampai di tempat, mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengingat kondisi Ino yang basah kuyup, Sakura langsung memberikannya handuk dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri sejenak. Sementara Ino mandi, ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-_kun_ pulang, lebih baik aku masak makan malam saja."

Ujar Sakura sembari mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa tomat dan lobak, kemudian meletakkannya di keranjang kecil untuk segera di cuci. Kedua tangannya sudah terampil untuk melakukan kebiasaan ini sehari-hari, sebagai wanita idaman Uchiha tentunya. Baru saja ia akan memanaskan air yang sudah ia campurkan dengan beberapa sayuran, sebuah suara deretan pintu yang terbuka mengagetkannya.

"_Tadaima,_"

Sebuah suara _baritone _mengagetkan Sakura. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model bokong ayam itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu. Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu dengan membawa sehelai kain putih di tangannya.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura sembari mengusapkan handuk pada rambut dan wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau basah kuyup sekali, segera mandi agar tidak terserang _flue_." Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangan kirinya hendak ditarik oleh gadis yang tadi menyambutnya pulang.

"Hn. Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah mengintimidasi kelakuan tunangannya.

"Ada Ino yang sedang mandi, tungguu ya?"

Mengerutkan dahinya, bungsu Uchiha itu semakin tidak mengerti atas kata-kata Sakura-nya ini. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di pemakaman dengan keadaan basah kuyup, jadi aku bawa dia kesini. Oh ya, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita makan malam bersama Ino?" cerocos Sakura sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau lupa? Keluarga Naara menunggu kita—"

"Keluarga Naara?"

Sebuah suara perempuan menghentikan pembicaraan kedua pasangan Uchiha ini secara mendadak. Sakura terlihat seperti melupakan sesuatu, lalu mengingatnya dan sedikit panik. Tapi, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikkannya walau sempat terlihat gugup. Sasuke? Wajahnya akan selalu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Akh, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kami sudah berjanji untuk makam di luar. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami, Ino?" Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian," jawab Ino sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ikut saja, lagi pula sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak pergi denganmu." Kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar.

Seperti terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang berharap penuh, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan tawaran itu. Sakura terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan boneka beruang besar, ia sedikit memekik kegirangan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan bersiap-siap," ujar Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa kita tidak mandi sama-sama saja, _hime-chan_?"

BUAGH

Sakura sukses melayangkan pukulannya tepat di dada bidang pemuda itu. Walau tenaga wanita pada umumnya sangatlah berbeda dari tenaga laki-laki, tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa kenyataannya Sakura adalah murid dari Tsunade Senju— Hokage ke-lima yang memiliki tenaga monster untuk membunuh lawannya hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Mungkin tenaga itu diwariskannya pada Sakura, sehingga pemuda itu sempat menyipitkan matanya dan meringis pelan menerima pukulan Sakura. Walaupun wajah _stoic _dan sok s_tay cool _itu terpampang, Sakura tetap tahu kalau pemuda itu pasti merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengecup pipi ranum gadis itu dengan singkat sebelum ia pergi untuk mandi.

"JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI HADAPANKU, UCHIHA!" teriak Ino dengan pelan.

Hey, bagaimana rasanya menonton adegan _opera sabun _disaat suasana hatimu sedang gundah gulana? Apakah itu lucu? Tsk, ini terlalu berlebihan. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai dan Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Benar-benar, Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah konyol Uchiha itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau tunanganmu memiliki kepribadian ganda, Saku."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku juga baru tahu,"

==oOo==

Ino merasa aneh dengan Sakura, pasalnya gadis Uchiha itu memaksanya untuk mengganti pakaian. Bukan itu masalahnya, ini 'kan hanya makan malam antar sahabat, kenapa juga ia harus menuruti perkataan Sakura agar dirinya mau repot-repot memakai gaun kimono? Terlebih, mala mini hujan baru saja berhenti sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Udara menjadi dingin bukan?

Alibi gadis Uchiha itu bahkan terlihat aneh, _"Ino, aku hanya ingin melihat kau memakai kimono ini. Ini cantik,"_. Haaah— kenapa tidak gadis itu saja yang memakainya sendiri?! Merepotkan. Hey, sejak kapan Ino jadi tertular penyakit Shikamaru? Hahaha, entahlah. Omong-omong tentang pria nanas itu, Ino jadi tambah merindukannya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak melihat pria itu. Sebersit rasa khawatir dan rindu mencubit hatinya, ia masih ingat kalau pria itu sudah melamarnya. Entah bisa dikatakan lamaran atau bukan, Ino hanya berharap kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan kembali dengan selamat. Tak terasa perjalanan yang ia nikmati— tidak bisa dibilang menikmati juga, karena yang menikmatinya hanyalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang terkadang bermesraan-_-. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam _restaurant _yang tidak terlalu mewah juga.

"Eeh?—" Ino mengeryitkan dahinya, ia menatap pada sebuah meja besar yang sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa hidangan dan juga…sahabat lamanya. Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, bahkan Lee dan Shino juga ada disana. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Ino sedikit menyentuh dadanya yang terasa hangat, ia tersenyum sedikit dan hampir menitikan air matanya.

Ia memang sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Tidak ada Neji disini, tapi ketika ia melihat Tenten yang juga tertawa, ia merasa kalau gadis tomboy itu benar-benar kuat untuk melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya. Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan, bahkan pemuda _jinchurikii _itu terkadang merangkul gadis lavender yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura segera menuntun Ino agar bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ino duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan di sampingnya.

"Hay, Ino. Kau tampak cantik malam ini, siapa yang memilihkanmu gaun itu?"

Pertanyaan Tenten sukses membuat rona merah di kedua pipi ranum gadis _Barbie _itu, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Tenten. Sakura yang memilihkannya untukku,"

"Wah, kau nampak cantik sekali. Sayang sekali kalau Shikamaru tidak melihatnya,"

Kata-kata Chouji tadi sempat menusuk rongga hatinya lagi, tapi ia harus sebisa mungkin terlihat tegar. Ia tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata sahabatnya. Benar, sayangnya Shikamaru tidak ada disini. Disaat semuanya berkumpul, Ino masih saja merasakan kesepian di hatinya. Apakah salah kalau ia memang berharap pada pria itu?

"Ino, kau disini? Tidak menjenguk Shikamaru?"

Naruto mengambil daging bakarnya dan menatap wajah Ino yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Shikamaru? Menjenguk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa? Terlebih, kenapa Ibunya Shikamaru juga tidak memberitahu keadaan Shikamaru?

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Shikamaru luka berat setelah kepulangan dari misi tunggalnya, ia dirawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto setelah menelan yakinikunya.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" teriak Ino sembari menatap Sakura dengan garang.

"A-aku pikir kau mengetahuinya, Ino. Aku minta maaf," jawab Sakura tebata-taba.

BRAK

Ino menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, "Tidak satupun dari kalian mengatakan hal ini padaku! Dan kau, Sakura—"

Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu, "Kau malah mengajakku bersenang-senang, sementara pria yang aku cintai sedang terbaring di rumah sakit?! Kau bukan lagi sahabatku!"

PLAK

Ada sebuah tangan yang memukul tangan Ino. Ia menatap sengit pada pria yang sedari tadi terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menepis jemari Ino yang menunjuk Sakura. Ino membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng tak percaya. Ya, itu adalah tangan milik Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, ia tidak pernah memaksamu untuk ikut dengan kami. Kami disini hanya untuk mencoba menghiburmu—"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya dan mulai membuka suara, memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Menghibur kau bilang?! Dengan cara ini kau bilang menghibur?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Shi—"

"Ia sudah bilang kalau ia tidak tahu, Nona Yamanaka." Tukas Sasuke dengan tegas dan suara dinginnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Jangan memulai keributan disini,"

Ucap Kiba sembari menatap kedua orang yang masih bersitegang itu. Ino menangis, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan ini, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru berada di rumah sakit. Kapan ia kembali? Bahkan semua sahabatnya tahu— kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sakit. Ino merasa sakit di dadanya mulai membuatnya susah bernafas. Ia berjalan pelan, ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak peduli kostumnya seperti apa, ia hanya ingin bertemu Shikamaru, memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Ia akan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, akan jujur kalau ia mencintai pemuda berambut nanas itu. Hey, bagaimana kalau Shikamaru ternyata sedang sekarat? Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru—

GREB

"Kau mau kemana, Nona Yamanaka?"

DEG DEG

Tunggu. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara ini muncul bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Ino yang serasa ditarik oleh seseorang. Suara ini— suara yang ia rindukan, suara yang ingin sekali ia dengarkan. Ino menarik nafasnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Iris _aquamarine _itu terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pemuda itu ada di hadapannya— Shikamaru Naara.

"Shikamaru, SHIKAMARUUU!" Ino memekik kencang dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru…hiks…jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…hiks…katakan padaku kalau kau serius dengan lamaranmu kemarin…hiks…hiks…aku…aku…hiks…aku bersedia menjadi isterimu, Shikamaru…" ucap Ino sembari menangis sesenggukan.

_Is it look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think, I wanna marry you_

Ino melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari _restaurant_. Iris _aquamarine_nya membelalak lagi, di hadapannya sudah ada teman-temannya yang datang dengan sederetan cengiran menghiasi wajah mereka— minus Sasuke dan Shino tentunya. Karena mereka sama-sama tidak pernah tersenyum— pernah, tapi jarang.

"Ino, maafkan Sasuke-_kun_ jika tadi ia keterlaluan mengerjaimu." Ucap Sakura yang disusul rangkulan Sasuke. Ino melihat— kalau Sasuke tersenyum padanya, walaupun senyuman itu tipis. Senyuman itu seolah juga mengatakan, _"Aku hanya disuruh,"_. Air mata Ino kali ini tidak dapat dibendung lagi, ia kembali menarik diri pada Shikamaru dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hey, jangan menangis terus! Aku kembali bukan untuk menjadi sandaranmu, aku ingin menikah denganmu—hey, kau berat!" Racau Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau ini bodoh! Aku benci padamu," ucap Ino masih memeluk Shikamaru.

"Haaah—_mendokusai_."

Ino melepas peluknya dan memukul bahu Shikamaru, "Kau tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali! Aku berharap akan dilamar dengan cara yang romantis!"

"Hey, melakukan ini saja sudah merepotkan! Kau mau minta yang seperti apa? Sudah bagus aku lamar, dasar wanita!"

"Ternyata aku merepotkan?! Yasudah, kita tidak jadi menikah—"

"Hey, jangan begitu!" tukas Shikamaru sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sepertinya, pria Naara ini sedikit kewalahan menanggapi celotehan Ino.

Shikamaru memeluk Ino kembali, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ino. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Dengan ini, setidaknya masalah mereka sudah selesai. Dan Shikamaru— bohong kalau dia menikahi Ino hanya karena 'wasiat' sang ayah. Kenapa? Karena pernikahan yang didasari oleh wasiat, tidak akan pernah ada cinta di dalamnya. Dan Shikamaru— ia sudah mengatakan pada Ino kalau ia mencintai wanita itu. Ya, berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena Nona Yamanaka ini diberikan hidup yang sempurna.

.

.

.

**Owarii**

**Author Note **:

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa saya menyelesaikan Fict ini sebelum saya akan **Hiatus**. Karena ternyata Ujian di depan mata :D hahaha. Lebay banget ya-_-, maaf kalau endingnya gak terlalu gereget. Tapi, yaaaa mau diapakan? Hehe. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada readers yang mendukung Fict ini sampai selesai.

-Thanks To-

**zeroplus** – **nadianuf – Namikaze Resta – I'am Izuki Kamizuki – Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden – Sagita-Naka – beauty-rose – **Violet fernandes **– **Shadewa – **jump-an – Natsuya32 – pratiwirahim – nufze – **kaname **– melyrahmawinarti – Aden L kazt – **Guest** – Yola-ShikaIno – Saqee-chan **– scartivity van w** – **fishyae

.

.

So, bagaimana? Masihkah berkenan untuk review? Terimakasih ;)


End file.
